Staged love
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: its the end of semester show and new girl bella can sing. she wins the affections of piano playing edward cullen. but will jessica/victoria succeed in trying to tear them apart? All human.T to be safe.
1. The day the music began

**Preface: **so here we are. I'm in the spotlight, the curtains about to rise. It was the biggest thing I'd ever done in my life. The piano started to play behind me, and I knew I had to start. But as ever my nerves struck, so I looked around to see that smile that belonged to an angel. He calmed me, but also inspired me. He made me feel like I could do anything in the world. But right no I'd settle for a good performance.

Chapter 1: _**The day the music began**_.

My name is Isabella Swan – Bella. My parents split up years ago but now im here in Forks. I live with my dad Charlie. He's a kind soul, but we don't talk much. We keep ourselves to ourselves mainly. It was the first day of my new school and I was already dreading it. My dad had bought me an old red truck. Sturdy. Would smash the foreign cars in a road accident. I liked it, and it suited me.

I drove into school, already knowing my way round from a tour yesterday. My first lesson was music and I just about remembered how to get there. When I concentrated, I wouldn't fall when walking or running. And today I wasn't so I fell. But I fell into the arms of a curly brown haired lad. He laughed but managed to catch me. "Wow, watch your step there. Even ground is a nightmare to walk on." He laughed. "I'm Emmet by the way, Emmet Cullen" he extended his arm after steadying me. I took it and smiled a little bit. "Bella." He laughed and walked off "Catch you later, quite literally." He yelled over his shoulder. I think we could be friends.

When I finally got to music, Mr. Baker had started. I used the whole, 'I got lost' routine, but he was appeased. I took my place at the back of the class next to a curly haired girl. She smiled when I sat down and said her name was Jessica. I wouldn't remember but I'd try.

"Right, so as you know it's the end of the semester coming up, and the Head this year has asked for a performance. Now I have put together a show allowing you all to perform to your best abilities. Of course we have the final spot still open for a solo acoustic singer. They will be singing whilst Mr. Cullen here" he pointed "plays the piano. Now for the first act I have…" he drifted off as I focused my attentions to the boy he pointed at. Only one word could describe him – godly. His hair was a reddy, coppery, bronzy type colour. His body was muscular, but not as Emmet was this morning. Cullen – that name stuck with me, oh. Maybe they're brothers. When he looked out of the window, he had perfect, almost sculpted check bones, and his eyes were an emerald green. His lips were the best I'd ever seen. And his hands. You could definitely tell they were pianist hands. Long, thin but with a slight thickness about them. They were flawless, just like him.

"Miss swan, as I don't know what you're good at" I was dragged back to reality. "I have put you down for a backing singer. Is that ok? Good" I had nodded at his question. Not to brag, but I could hold any tune. My voice could go through 3 octaves. Low, normal, and high – but not opera high. This meant I was versatile to any song. But that came with one side affect. I was shy. Very shy. I would not ever sing to someone of my own free will. So backing singer was fine. I got the song lyrics I was to sing and put them in my bag. I already knew them.

The day passed quickly without complaints. I had other classes with Mr. Cullen. I hadn't found his name yet. But I had attracted three admirers. Mike, Eric and Tyler. They were not for me. I had no experience when it came to boys. So I didn't know how to shake them off. At the end of school, I went to the music room. I wanted to sing, in private, but at home there was no guitar to strum with. I only know the basic chords but it was enough to give me what I needed. I found an empty room, and it looked sound proof so I was alright.

I picked up an acoustic guitar and sat across the room, away form the piano. I decided to play my mother's favourite Mama Cass song first. 'Dream a little dream'

**Stars shining bright above you**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Night breezes seem to whisper I love you.**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Birds singing in the sycamore tree,**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Dream a little dream of me.**

**Say nighty night and kiss me,**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**While im alone and blue as can be,**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Dream a little dream of me.**

I hadn't noticed but mystery Cullen had slipped in and now started playing the backing music on the piano. He had signaled to carry on, so I did.

**Stars fading, but I linger on dear,**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Still craving your kiss,**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**I'm longing to linger 'till dawn dear,**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Just saying thiiiiiiiis.**

**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Sweet dreams that leave all worry's behind you**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**But in your dreams, where ever they be**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Dream a little dream of me.**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Da da da da da da da. **

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Da da da dadadadada **

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Da da da dum, da da da de da da da daaa da**

_Strum-strum strum-strum_

**Da da da da da da da da da. **

I cut the song there because I got self conscious with him in the room. The door then opened and Mr. Baker came in. "Edward, Isabella. You have the closing spot on the show." And with that he left. Edward- just thinking his name gave me shivers- got up and slowly came towards me clapping. "You have a beautiful voice Isabella." He smiled a crooked smile. I couldn't breath. Once I found my breath all I could say was. "Err, thank you. And Bella." He put his hands up to say sorry and sat next to me. "Tell me why you didn't put your hands up before in music to ask for the closing spot?" he seemed curious about me. "Well, I don't like to sing in front of people. I get nervous and my voice cracks." I said sheepishly. He laughed at that. "But you sang fine in front of me just now." He was amused. I playfully scowled at him. "Yes about that. Very rude to interrupt someone whilst singing. Don't you know you should knock before entering a room?" I said in a playfully irritated tone. "But then you would have stopped. How can you persuade to accompany someone who's stopped singing?" I couldn't argue with that.

I looked at the clock. My dad would be home soon. I stood up. Edward did too. He was a gentleman. Wow. "Are we going somewhere?" he asked casually. "Well I don't know about you, but I need to get home and cook dinner." I smiled. He smiled that magnificent smile and opened the door for me. He closed it behind us and continued to walk me to my car. "By the way, you play piano really well." I threw in casually to start another conversation. "I know. My mother loves to hear me play at home. I wrote a piece especially for her. I'll play it too you sometime." We were at my car. I saw him look around and frown.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked. I hoped the answer was yes. It must have been etched onto my face because him chuckled and said "Well, only if you're offering." I got in and we were in a small space. I felt electricity from somewhere. I drove him home, but I couldn't have found this place if he wasn't there. When we drove up a thousand miles of drive way, I saw a massive white mansion. I stomped on the brake and looked in wonderment.

"What, what is it? Have you hit something?" he asked alarmed then he saw where my eyes were and laughed. "You almost gave me a heart attack. But that would be ok, because my dad is a doctor and would know what to do." He got out of the cab and came around to my door. "Would you like to come in?" I nodded and continued to drive. I parked by the house and Edward opened my door. He walked me into his house, and it was fabulous. Of course I tripped over the thresh hold, but I felt to sets of hands on me before I hit the floor. One gave me a sharp electric shock. Edward had grabbed my waist before I fell. The other pair was on my shoulders and stood up and saw Emmet laughing.

"I hate to say it Bella, but I told you so." He guffawed and punched Edward on the shoulder. "So you've met Bella then Em?" Edward asked amused again. "Yeah, yeah. She um fell for me you could say. You have competition bro." he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. Edward punched his brother and took me over to the couch. "Mum, dad?" Edward yelled. "Nope all out. Just us three." Em said smirking. He hopped over the back of the sofa and sat the other side of me. I was now starting to feel squished. "Ooooo, isn't this cosy" he said and put his arm round my shoulders. I laughed but he receded it on a icy glare form Edward. He then pulled me up off the sofa, Em waved and I waved back, I was till laughing. I went up three flights of stairs and into the most glorious bedroom ever.

It had a golden carpet with a big four poster bed, a black sofa – leather- and the biggest stereo I'd ever seen. His music collection was huge. I put on what was in his stereo and smiled. "Clair de Lune?" I asked "You know Debussy?" he asked intrigued. We talked about more music, what we liked and didn't. it was amazing what we had in common. When night started to fall, I decided it was time to say goodnight. He walked me to the car and pecked me on the cheek before I got in. Maybe we did feel the same.

I drove home on a high that night. Getting home I had totally forgot about dinner. I just made pasta and went to bed. Very little small talk was used that night. I went to sleep that night and dreamed of Edward Cullen. About three things I was absolutely sure. Edward was the most beautiful boy I'd ever meet. We shared a passion that could be felt between us. And I was unconditionally and irreversibly in love with him.


	2. Take it form someone who knows

**A/n I only use the lines I need from the book and nothing more.**

**Disclaiming already: don't own twilight.**

Chapter 2: **Take it from someone who knows**

Well, the morning came and gave me a warm feeling inside. I looked out, and you should never over estimate pathetic fallacy. The weather reflected my mood and it was sunny and warm. I put on my deep blue strappy top and some ¾ jeans. I never wore make up, so I saw no reason to start now.

Living with Charlie, was very much like living in my own place. He went to work early and came home late, and all the hours in between I felt like a woman living alone. Ate a pop tart and headed off to school. I was out the front door and about to go to my car when I stopped and noticed a shiny Volvo. And sitting on the bonnet of it was none other than eye popping Edward Cullen. "Would you care to ride with me today?" he asked politely. Boy would I ever. "Ok" he opened my door for me and ran to the other side. He drove quite fast and we got to school on time. Again he opened my door for me.

"So what have you got first?" I asked him curious. Today I would find out as much about him as possible. "Biology, same as you." He smirked. It was so like me to be ditzy at times. "Oh yeah" I said laughing. Realization hit. I was walking with the most popular boy in school. Everyone turned to look at us as we walked in and many of the girls looked like they would kill me if they had the chance. "Where's Emmet? Don't you usually share lifts?" I asked noticing the quiet around me and wanting to not think about the killer glances. A phrase popped into my head _if looks could kill. _

"Well yeah, and so does Jazz, Rose and Alice, but they all took Rose's car. Speak of the devils, and they will appear." He looked dead when he said that. He turned us around to see a red BMW driving into school. All the boys flocked around them to look at the car. "Ostentatious don't you think?" he said looking deep into my eyes. I was stunned. They were more beautiful then I realized yesterday. They melted away all the nerves I realized I was feeling from everyone staring. We carried on into school. "So are they all your siblings?" I asked what was on my mind, before someone well dazzled me. "Yep. We all get on fine. You've met Emmet, Rosalie is vain, Jasper has a strategic mind, and Alice is well annoying, but so sweet. You'll get along great with them." He said calming me. "So there are plans for me to meet them then." I questioned. He looked shocked in a lighthearted way. "Oh yes" we got to class.

I'd already done the cellular anatomy in advanced placement in Phoenix, but I didn't feel like telling Edward- my lab partner- that. I'll just wow him and see what happens. Mr. Banner came in and handed out microscopes and cell slides mixed up in a box. He said we had to put them into a correct order. "Ladies first" Edward said smiling. I took the first slide, clipped it into place and took the most fleeting glance I could manage. "Prophase" I concluded.

"Mind if I check?" he said arrogantly and took the microscope. "Dang you were right" he said and clicked his fingers in annoyance. I bumped my shoulder against his and said "Not funny" but he laughed anyway. It was more theatrical then actual humour though.

"Anaphase" he said while I was pondering the feeling I got from nudging him. "Mind if I check, I said in a voice equal to what his was. "You're wrong, it's actually anaphase." I stated. He played along. "No, no, that can't be right because I thought it was anaphase."

"Anaphase, oh I thought you said anaphase. Yes well in that case you're right it is anaphase." I finished. We both laughed and scored some weird looks from the class. I couldn't stop my self from giggling at their expressions.

When the bell rang, Edward stood up and walked me to my next class though he wasn't in it. He ran his hand down my check bone and walked off. It was Spanish and I sat next to a girl called Jessica. I think I sat next to her in music. Either way she was totally at ease with me. I had sat with her at lunch yesterday. "Hey Bella. You know for music, I think im gonna ask sir if I can do the closing spot. You see me and Edward are sort of a thing and there would be that chemistry that you can't imagine." She kept rambling on, so obviously she hadn't seen me and Edward in the lot this morning. All though, if Edward was a player it would make sense. Jessica could also be delusional. But I felt sad at Jessica if she was lying or telling the truth.

Spanish passed and I thought about asking one of my new friends what she thought about Edward. Angela Weber. Very sweet and lovely girl. She won't say a bad thing about a fly. Walking out of Spanish I saw Edward leaning against the wall. I walked right by him, and he looked heart broken. Of course Jessica started talking to him, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I stopped Angela in the middle of the corridor. "Hi Ang, sorry I know this is sudden, but what is Edward Cullen like?" she saw I was panicked and so hurried to tell me. "He's lovely. Jess keeps trying to go out with him but he says no. He doesn't take to anyone really." I was relieved "Thanks" I ran back down the hall getting weird looks and I tried to catch up with which way Edward went. I found him and grabbed his arm.

He spun and looked gloomy. Once he saw me he turned away again but I pulled him back again. "Look, Edward I'm really sorry. I thought that, well I didn't know what to think, it's just Jess said some things- "What did she say?" he seemed angry. "Well only that you two were a thing, and you had chemistry and that's why she wanted closing spot with you." I stopped because he looked angry. "And you believed her?" he was trying hard to control his voice. "Look. I've been here one day and I knew nothing about you even though I trust you. So I asked Angela Weber just now, and she confirmed what I thought. Im sorry I listened to Jessica." I was sad now, but he was disgusted. "Never listen to her! She's tried on numerous occasions to get me, and failed each time. And now by deluding herself, she almost took you away from me." He was calming now, but it wasn't fast enough. I hugged him around his waist. And he kissed my hair. "Don't worry about her." I soothed. He was relaxed now.

"Why don't you sit with me and my family today?" we went to the cantina and I only got a soda. Why in the world should I be nervous about meeting his family? Because they were perfect that's why. Jasper, the other male, had honey blonde hair that was limp, but attractive none the less. You could see all the wounds he got from his childhood. Rosalie – the one I noticed driving this morning- had golden locks which were to her waist. She looked over confident. This left Alice. A short girl with pixie black hair and she seemed lively. All were insanely beautiful, and could be models for anything. There wouldn't be a door unopened by that degree of beauty.

Me and Edward went to sit between Jasper and Alice. I was by Alice and Edward by Jazz – as he calls him. Around the table clockwise, it went Me, Ed, Jazz, Rose, Em, Alice. "Hey Bella!" Emmet boomed. "Not fallen over today then yet?" he laughed and the table laughed with him. I flushed red. "Aww, knock it off Emmet" Alice said and she hugged me. "Nice to meet the girl who had finally captured the interest of our little Eddykins." She said. Edward aimed a kick at her, but it got me instead. My eyes watered but I didn't cry out. "See, you've made her cry now" Jazz said to Emmet. I shook my head. "I was fine until Edward kicked me." I said laughing through the pain. Cries of 'Edward' went around the table. Jasper had hit him on the side of his head.

His face went white. "Im so sorry Bella, I really didn't mean to, I was trying to get Alice but it got you, im so, so sorry. Really I am." He said so fast over and over. I finally cover his mouth with my hand, but then he just mumbled it through that too. We all laughed. They were all really nice. "So what brings you to Forks?" Rose asked. I dove into my story about mom and Phil **(Same as in the book) **and Edward kept making false assumptions about me until he got it all. We got up to go to music and Edward saw the bruise that he had inflicted. He was horrified. It was just so big. "Ha ha, don't worry. I'm a walking accident. That to me is a small bruise." I laughed, not lying, but resourcefully sparing the truth. I had bigger after a day of gym with Renee –my mom. I had to do 65 lunges with 10lbs in each hand.

He was worried if I could walk ok and then I saw Jess looking betrayed. I decided to play it up. I might be shy, but im cunning too! I took one step on it. "Ouch" I fell but Edward caught me like I knew he would. He saw my face didn't show the pain my voice did. He was confused but then saw Jessica and got it. His voice was a little louder now. "Darling I'm so sorry. Maybe I should carry you to Music." He loved this, and so did the rest of his family. "I'll be too heavy for you." Playing the protesting woman would work lovely. He scooped me up into his arms. Our faces were barely inches away.

We walked past Jessica like this, and the rest of the Cullen's were laughing so hard, that everyone was looking at them weird. They knew all about Jess's attempts no doubt. Jess followed with a down beat Mike all the way to Music keeping up the constant. "Are you all rights? Can I get you anything? If it's bad enough for you to be carried maybe you should go to the nurse's office." Edward got bored with her but I kept whispering loud enough for Jess to hear. "I'm sorry you have to carry me. If your arms get tired you can always put me down. Thanks Edward." At that last one, I stroked this face. He smiled wickedly at me and then ran with me to music.

He sat me down on a chair and then kissed my bruise. "I'll carry you to the rest of your lessons all day. I hate seeing you hurt." He wasn't playing now. He was deadly serious. And I really cared about him too. I loved him, even after this small space of time. He sat next to me and held my hand. Mr. Baker came in and smiled when he saw me and Edward on such goo terms. "Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen you two will be performing in the closing act at the end of the show." Jess interrupted him. "What?! But she didn't even ask to be in it." She was fuming. I took her fancy man and now her performance. "Well I saw them performing together last night, and Isabella has a very good voice." He was stern about this point. "Actually sir I prefer Bella." I looked down form his gaze. "Well it's irrelevant. Bella and Edward shall be closing the show-end of. Also I would like Lauren and Eric to do a duet at the start of the show." He continued. But I couldn't care less. Edward was beaming at me and tightened his grip on my hand. More pulses were felt. I could feel his heartbeat and he could feel mine. We were happy in our own little space of us.

The bubble was broke though when Mike came over at the end of lesson. "Hey. Edward, I thought since your arms must be tired, I could carry Bella for a bit." Edward had a penetrating gaze that was final. "I'm sorry but In Bella's case, where I am able to do the job my self, I will. Good day." He finished with a spiteful pleasantry and returned focus to me. "If it makes things easier, I could always walk – with your support. I need to stretch it out." I said not wanting any more Mikes to come over and be chivalrous. When he walked away Edward whispered. "I really hate that guy. Your clearly mine – not that I consider you a possession in any way- but still he wont give it up!" I laughed at him and stood up. He got up quickly to support my waist and carry my bag. Edward called me his!!! He really does like me and that proved it. I smiled the whole way to R.E and he skimmed my cheek again when he left.

**A/n. may I say it is amusing and pointless to add a story to your favourites and not review. Lol. Check out my other story's**

**This may be the last update for some time, coz im going on hols and then its back to school, but if you review I might try to get another one up :D**


	3. Whenn she came back to town

**A/n for those of you who reviewed I have now done this chapter. **

**Don't read it all at once. Check out my ****better story****, magic of the mind, or two's company but three's a crowd.**

He waited for me after R.E and I hobbled to his car. Emmet saw and came over. He ran straight for me and the next thing I knew I being in a fireman's lift with Emmet running me into the lot. Edward was chasing after him, and I couldn't help but laugh at his face. This was the most fun I'd had with anyone except Edward. He ran and threw me into the back of the BMW rose and Alice were in the front and they shot out as soon as I was in. "Bella will you go to the music performance as Edwards date?" Alice said as we were racing to get to the white mansion. "Good, now I have your dress and shoes at ours and me and Rose will make you up when we get there." I didn't remember saying yes to this but I went with it. It meant a date with Edward, not matter how official or not it was. When we got to the big white house there was a woman standing on the porch. It wasn't Edwards mother, who he had described to me in Music, no this woman had blonde red, wildly curly hair. She was labeled one thing in my mind. I heard Rose and Alice growl. Apparently they knew her. "Victoria" they both said together. She smiled evilly and came towards the car.

"What are you doing here?" Rose sneered. "I'm here to see my Eddy. Where is he?" her voice was like sickly sweet five year olds. "Not here. You're not welcome here as you well know."

She looked angry then "I don't know what you mean." She spotted me. "And who's this tart. Muscled in on my Edward have you? Well you should know that he wants _me._" At that Alice slapped her. "He hasn't wanted you since you cheated on him with James." Rose snarled. With that the Volvo appeared up the drive and Edward who hadn't noticed Victoria came and hugged my waist. "I'm so sorry, they refused to tell me what was going on, and of course I'd have asked you, it's just I didn't have the right time, so I was waiting to take you home first." He stopped noticing my silence. "Edward…" I said slowly he turned to where I was looking and spotted her.

He went angry. "Hello Eddy. I came back for you. See" she said and span around. "What is she doing here?" he demanded of Alice. "Oh come on now Eddy. You're not going to refuse me are you, not for this" she pointed towards me. Then she sauntered forward and brushed his cheek with her fingers. He grabbed them and forced them off. "Don't you touch me" he scowled. "I was wrong to leave you. James wasn't the man I thought he was. I think deep, deep down I always knew you were the one for me." She said batting her eye lids.

"You don't have a deep down, you only have shallow. I don't want you. And I certainly don't want you here. Never come back Victoria" she didn't look disheartened. She went to his ear and whispered "But we'll be seeing each other very soon." And she walked off. He looked to me and I felt angry. I felt angry at her, and the fact I was obviously competing against her, for his affections. I cried.

"No, no Bella. Don't cry. I only love you, no one else." He crooned. I froze he felt it and looked at me deeper. "What, what is it?" "You just said you loved me" he nodded and pulled me into a kiss.

**A/n im gonna work on my other stories for now. Im sure you can see then end of this, coz it can be finished in one chapter. Sorry. Check out the others though :D:D:D they are waaaayyyy better ;p**


	4. Your chance

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but things are quite difficult at the moment. And with everything that's happened I have become disinterested with writing these at the moment, so I've decided to do this.

Pick any one of my stories and you can write the next chapter to it. the best ones will be published. You can send them in a docx or in a pm.

I am sorry this isn't an update. But as soon as I get the writing bug again I will inevitable continue writing.

Apologies

Orelina

xx


End file.
